


Prompt 25 - Midnight Snacks

by Gwatson2304



Series: Pride Month Prompts 2019 [18]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alex being a good big sister, earth customs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-28
Updated: 2019-07-28
Packaged: 2020-07-23 19:04:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20013298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gwatson2304/pseuds/Gwatson2304
Summary: Kara doesn't know what a sleepover entails, she hears Alex downstairs and worries.Alex has to explain what midnight snacks are.





	Prompt 25 - Midnight Snacks

**Author's Note:**

> This is really short but I didn't want to add too much to it, just wanted to show that Danvers Sister Bond.

“Alex what are you doing?” The small voice comes from the kitchen doorway.

“Go back to bed Kara.” Alex replies sternly. 

Kara looks at her worried, Alex feels bad knowing it’s not her fault for not knowing earth customs. 

“Me and Vicki are having midnight snacks, but if both of us come down we’re more likely to get caught.” Alex explains.

“Midnight snacks?” The younger Danvers looks confused.

“When you have a friend stay over, you watch movies and do a bunch of stuff. Then late at night after the parents are asleep you get up and get snacks, chips and chocolate. Whatever you fancy really.” Alex says showing Kara the packet of Doritos and bar of chocolate each she had gotten out for her and Vicki. 

“Oh okay,” Kara says, “I’ll go back to bed then, now I know you’re okay.” 

Kara turns to walk away and Alex feels bad, knowing she didn’t have people stay over on Krypton. 

“Kara,” Alex calls, “why don’t you join us? We’re about to start a new movie and there’s plenty of snacks for us all.”

They had started getting along and Alex feels bad that they are all in the same room and she hasn’t really included Kara all night. 

“Are you sure?” Kara asks warily.

“I’d love it if you joined us.” Alex says grabbing an extra chocolate bar and bringing the snacks over to lead Kara back upstairs. 


End file.
